


By the Moonlight

by Nightfoot



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/pseuds/Nightfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn and Estelle find themselves accidentally locked in the library after it closes for the night, but that's ok.  They have plenty of ways to entertain each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anonymous user on Tumblr.

“No, no, I don’t think that’s right,” Estellise said.  “He didn’t start having feelings for her until volume two.  They were much too busy on their quest to worry about that, but after he became king he could take time to consider his feelings.”

“Are you sure?” Flynn leaned against the bookshelf.  “As early as chapter eight I got the feeling he liked the forest girl as more than just a friend.”

Estellise flipped through the book on her lap.  “Maybe, but I don’t think he realized it until the second volume.  I know she didn’t; she didn’t recognize where her anger came from when she thought he was getting engaged to someone else.”

“Yes, I agree about that.”  Flynn yawned and tried to find a comfortable position against the bookshelf.  The library floor was hard and the spines of books dug into his back, but sometimes they had to hide in order to get a moment alone together.  Estellise’s governess believed that any time spent unsupervised was time the princess might be spending inappropriately, and thus such time should be as limited as possible.  Flynn got a little thrill thinking that holing up in a dark corner with a young knight was precisely the kind of inappropriate behavior her governess was afraid of.

“I knew they would get together from the moment she joined their quest, though.” Estellise closed the book and ran her hand across its leather cover.  “But did you see the mercenary woman coming? I never would have guess she would have gotten together with… Flynn?”

“I apologize.” He looked back to her.  “What were you saying?”

“Is something wrong?  You were staring into space.”

“It just occurred to me that it’s become very quiet and I wondered what time it was.”

Estellise’s smile slipped.  “Uh-oh.  It must be pretty late already.  We should go.”

Flynn jumped to his feet and then held out his hand to help her up.  Estellise brushed her long blue dress and then hurried around the corner of the bookshelf.  Flynn followed, and moments later they reached the library doors.  They realized the problem the moment Estellise tried to open them.

“Oh no…”

Flynn tried as well, jiggling as hard as he could.  “Oh, dear.”

“We’ve been locked in.”

“So it would seem.  Looks like we were a little  _too_  good at hiding.” 

Estellise turned and leaned against the door.  “It’s ok.  Someone will notice I’m gone soon.  I’m sure they’ll find us before morning.”

Flynn nodded.  Even if they didn’t, the library would be unlocked tomorrow morning before he was due to report to his captain, so he shouldn’t be missed.  “What should we do until then?” 

They’d spent an hour already discussing the book Estellise coaxed him to read.  It was hard to find time to read between his duties as a lieutenant and he had never been a fast reader due to shaky education as a child, but she had been so excited at the prospect of having someone to discuss books with, so he powered through.  It had actually been a very good story full of monsters and heroes, and Flynn thought even Yuri might like it if he could sit still long enough to read it.  Despite that, he didn’t have much else to say about it. 

“Hm…” Estellise walked slowly away from the door, heals clicking on the marble floor.  She stopped between too long tables and then held out her hands.  “Dance with me.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Whenever we’re together, either we’re being watched and you have to remain professional, or we’re hiding in some dark corner and have to stay quiet to avoid notice.  But now, for the first time, we have the whole room to ourselves.  So dance with me.”

Flynn walked forward slowly.  “I should warn you, I don’t know how to dance.”

He took her hand and she dragged him away from the tables to an open area near the back.  Narrow, arched windows stretched all the way up to the distant ceiling, and beyond them the palace gardens gleamed in the moonlight.  Estellise said there were over a hundred species of flower in the garden, each more beautiful than the last, but every last one paled in comparison to the beauty standing before him.  Only the softest blastia lights still glowed in the library, but Estellise’s smile alone was enough to light up the room. 

“It’s really easy to dance.  Take my hand.”

He brushed his hands on his thighs as discretely as he could.  He didn’t want her to know that the prospect of dancing with her made his palms sweat and heart flutter.

“Now, take my hand like this and put your other hand on my back.”

Flynn did as instructed.  Estellise rested her hand on his shoulder while Flynn wrapped his arm around her back and gently touched her shoulder blades. Their other hands gripped each other, held to the side.  “Is this right?”

“Perfect.   I’ve seen you doing sword drills on the training ground.  You’re pretty good at formations, so this shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

“When have you seen me doing drills?” The training grounds were on the opposite side of the castle from where Estellise lived. 

She smiled a little.  “Sometimes I sneak over when I have some free time.”

If he’d known she was watching, he would have… well, he always tried his best so he probably wouldn’t have done things too differently, but he definitely would have avoided scratching his nose or rubbing his butt after falling. 

Before he could ask just how often she spied on his training, she continued her lesson.  “Now, the man usually leads.  It’s on a three beat tempo, and we’re moving in a square pattern.  On beat one, step forward with your left leg.  On beat two, step with your right leg off to the side.  On beat three, bring your left leg next to your right, and you’ll be in the same position you started.  Then you just repeat that over and over.”

Flynn nodded.  “I think I can handle that.”

“I’ll keep the beat and we’ll go slow at first.  Ready?”

He bobbed his head.

“One.”

He stepped forward, matching Estellise’s back-step.

“Two.”

It was easy to follow her guidance, since she was doing the same thing he was in reverse. 

“Three.”

Back to where he’d begun with his feet side by side.  Not too difficult at all.

“Let’s try it faster now.  Ready… and…  _one_ -two-three- _one_ -two-three…”

Following the steps was far easier than sparring.  It was easy to get into the rhythm and follow her voice.  The only time he stumbled was when she suggested they turn and he got a bit confused as to which way to move his feet. 

As they danced, Flynn’s hand slowly slipped from her shoulders.  He wasn’t trying, but since he wasn’t concentrating on it, gravity took over and eventually it was closer to her waist.  Estellise didn’t seem to mind, because she deviated from standard form as well.  The longer they danced, the closer they came together until her arm was around his neck and their chests nearly touched.  Estellise’s governess had some very stern things to say about unmarried ladies and gentlemen who didn’t keep one foot of space between them, but Flynn had never in his life cared less about her opinion. 

Their heels clicking on the floor and Estellise’s soft counting were the only sounds in the cavernous library.  The castle was so constantly full of hustle and bustle that it was a nice reprieve.  Flynn wished it could be this way more often, with only the books for company. 

“You know,” Estellise said as their dancing began to slow.  “There are easier ways to dance.”

“Like what?”

“The simplest way is… well, basically you just hug and sway.”  By now she was already practically leaning on him, so it took no great adjustment to drop their grasped hands and wrap them around each other.  Estellise rested her head on Flynn’s shoulder and they swayed to the beat of a song only they could hear. 

“I wish we could always do this,” she said.

“I do, as well.”  Her chest pressed against his.  He could feel her… ahem…  _feminine curves_  squishing against him.   As much as he wanted to keep his eyes locked on the soft pink hair so close to his nose, his eyes drifted to the door.  If a low-ranking knight was caught putting his hands on the princess like this… well, he’d better hope Yuri had extra room on his floor and some ice for how hard he’d be kicked out. 

“It will be different one day,” she said.  “When I’m older, and I no longer have a governess.  If Ioder takes the throne and the Council no longer needs to keep me perfect and flawless as a potential empress….”

“I’m going to keep rising through the ranks.”  Flynn squeezed her tighter as an assurance.  “Once I’ve proven myself and earned a rank of esteem, I’ll be someone worthy of the princess in the Council’s eyes.”

“For what it’s worth,” she tightened her grip around his waist, “you’re already worthy in my own eyes, and I think that’s what matters most.”

She raised her head and looked up at him, adoration in her eyes.  It was amazing, wasn’t it?  He was nobody.  He was a scrappy orphan from the lower quarter, who’d kicked and fought his way through life covered in dirt and filth.  And now he was here, standing before a row of windows that let in just enough moonlight to illuminate Estellise’s eyes, and he was embracing the princess. 

She was so much  _more_  than just the princess, though.  She had the most golden heart he’d ever seen, a burning curiosity that could send her prowling through the library for days in search of an answer, and intelligence far greater than the Council gave her credit for.  She made him laugh, she made him think, she made him happier when he was sad and she made him question whether one man could be allowed such fortune in life. 

He was a lieutenant in the knights now – barely promoted and at the bottom of the heap, but making steady strides toward the higher ranks.  He lived in the castle, he never had to worry about affording food again, and he was in a position to truly help people.   Most miraculously of all, he had that rare, impossible joy of realizing the most wonderful person in the world who made his heart do backflips somehow thought the same of him. 

“Lady Estellise…”  Being brave in the face of a hoard of monsters was one thing, but keeping his voice steady now was a feat of unmatchable courage.  “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

Pressed so close, he could feel her chest expand with a slight gasp. “Yes, you may.”

The good thing about standing so close together was that he could feel her heart pounding as well, assuring him he wasn’t the only one on the verge of panic.  She was soft, so soft he felt guilty about letting his sword-calloused hands brush her cheek.  He could taste something fruity on her lips but with his whole body trembling from excitement and disbelief he hardly had the wherewithal to figure out precisely what it was.

Then his ears picked up the click of a lock and he jerked himself away as if she had caught fire.  Estellise was heartbroken for a second before the door swung open and she whirled around in realization. 

“Lady Estellise!”  Her governess hurried into the library as they lights came on again.  “Thank goodness.  We were quite worried.  Are you all right?”

“Yes.”  Estellise quickly stepped away from Flynn.

Flynn turned away and awkwardly wrapped his arm over his face to scratch his head, giving himself a chance to use his shoulder to wipe lip gloss off his mouth.

“Lieutenant Scifo was helping me understand a book about battle tactics,” Estellise explained quickly.  “We got rather caught up in the discussion and didn’t realize the library was closing for the night.  I’m perfectly fine, though.  He was just reassuring me that you would find me soon.”

“I see.”  The older woman turned her stern gaze on Flynn.  Did she suspect?  She wasn’t the sort to take any chances.  If she had even an inkling of suspicion, she’d rather ruin a nobody-knight’s career by shipping him off to a post in Mantaic than risk damaging the princess’ reputation.  “Thank you for looking after the princess, Lieutenant.”

Flynn held in a sigh of relief.  “It was my pleasure to serve the royal family, ma’am.”

“In the future, though, I would question whether giving her such details of war and battle is appropriate.”

“Of course, ma’am.  I apologize.”

“Come along, now, Estellise.  It’s time for you to head to bed.”

The governess led Estellise past a pair of knights by the doors.  Estellise glanced over her shoulder at Flynn still standing in the library and gave him the tiniest of waves and an apologetic smile. 

“You heading to your room, then?” one of the knights asked after a long pause.  “Or do you want us to lock you back in here?”

“Right, sorry.”  He hurried out and turned in the opposite direction to head to his own room.  As his walked, a stupid grin snuck onto his face.  It was lucky it was late, because he couldn’t wipe it off and couldn’t shake it if he tried. 

He could almost hear Yuri’s voice in his head, elbowing him in the mental ribs and laughing, “Scoring with the princess, huh?  You suave bastard.”

What he heard even more was a rhythm repeating through his head as he walked on clouds toward his room.   _One-two-three-one-two-three…_ If only they could have danced all night.  Someday, when their positions were different, maybe they could. 


End file.
